Carlisle's Hidden Mate
by Witch's Runes
Summary: We all know that the Cullen's are one big happy family, right? They have everything that they could ever want. They all know about each others stories. Or so they thought they knew all about their Leader's past. After working overtime at the hospital, someone is found injured badly in the Cullens' home, however, he seems to know Carlisle. Could this be a repeat of so long ago?
1. Prolouge

**Carlisle's Hidden Mate**

 **1\. Prologue:**

It was always like a dream to him, or rather, a living hell. Not to mention, what it must be like without his other half.

He had never ever told anyone, not even the Royal Clan, save for Marcus, who only said, "May you both have everlasting love and happiness, for all of eternity."

Of course, he didn't know what he was referring to at the time, but one bright sunny day in Britain, while taking care of the injured, one particular person had caught his gold eyes. However, from the moment the sweetest of scents had got to him, he understood what Marcus was now talking about, he, Carlisle Cullen, had finally found his mate.

His mate, a sixteen year old male with a pointed pale face, silver blond hair, and a pair of silver cold eyes, of course, the male was no other then Draco Malfoy, a wizard, and who, at the time, was on a mission for his Lord, Lord Voldemort.

Draco knew that something was wrong the moment he had first met Doctor Cullen, what he didn't know was that the next few days that he would have to spend with the Doctor, those would become his long forgotten pleasurable memories of his life.

As of now, Carlisle had gained a loving, crazy family. First there was Edward, next was Rosalie, then Esme, who actually turned out to be is 'mate', not that he would never ever replace Draco, nothing could ever replace his pet, next was Emmett, then there was Alice and Jasper.

However, Jasper was the only one who saw right through Carlisle's emotions, he knew right away that the leader wasn't really Esme's true mate, he also saw that Carlisle was not only hiding his true feelings, but he was also lying to them all about his past.

One that Carlisle had vowed to never ever reveal to no one, including his own coven, and especially not in front of Esme, whom he was forced to 'mate' with, and finally, last but not least, Bella and Nessie, those two were the newest additions to the coven, Bella being married to Edward, and Nessie being their daughter through birth.

He had tried to not think about his pet while the others were around, he had vowed to never ever lay a hand on anyone else but his pet, much to his displeasure, dismay, and utter shock and great horror, he'd been forced to 'mate' with Esme, who at the time, had finally found her mate, or so that's what she and everyone else, but Jasper, now thinks.

To say, Carlisle had been able to keep it all in for such a very long time, he wasn't quite sure how he had done what he had thought was impossible at first, but now, many decades later, he was finally able to think without having to worry about Edward anymore.

He would make sure that his beloved little pet would stay his secret, no matter how much he was missing him at the moment. He'd hoped that nothing didn't happen to his pet...

Draco had opened himself up to him, he'd told him everything there was about his life, his greatest fear, was not just for himself and his parents, but also for him too; he couldn't stand it if something were to ever happen to his vampire mate, and Carlisle felt the same ever since, worried, confused to why his mate had lelf without a word to him on where he was going or when he would return back to him...

That's if he'd return...


	2. Phone Call

**2: Phone Call**

Just then, Alice said, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle froze, there was something strange about her voice, it almost sounded like she was either worried or confused about something.

Yet, when he'd reached the living room, she, along with everyone else, were all waiting for him to arrive, this must be important, he'd thought to himself, Edward said a few seconds later, "Oh; it is."

Esme said while she dragged Carlisle over to the loveseat, "Why don't we all discuss this as a family, Carlisle, Alice had a very confusing and strange vision just about 20 minutes ago."

Carlisle asked while prying himself from Esme's firm grip, hoping to get away from her just for a few seconds at least, but to no avail, "What's the vision about, Alice?"

Before Alice could say something, the doorbell rang, a moment later, Carlisle opened the door, only to find that Marcus was on his doorstep, looking as shock as the Cullen's were, however, one look told all he needed to know, and so he said, "Marcus, what are you doing here?

Marcus said, "Care if we go for a walk, there's some important news that I have to share with you."

Once they both were out of earshot from the rest of the coven, Marcus abruptly stopped, and he said, "The time is near."

Carlisle was about to say something, when Marcus said, "You both have no other choice, it's time."

Carlisle's eyes widened at the Volturi leader's words, however, all he could say was, "What?"

Marcus only said just before he'd vanished, "Fix this now, or else you both may never have what was once a happy beginning."

The moment he was back at the house, Alice said, "I saw what looked like a broken young man, I could make out the pale skin, pointed face, and silver blond hair-"

Carlisle froze on the spot, this could only mean one thing, he took a deep breath, careful to not let his cover be blown, he quickly asked, wanting to get out of the house in order to get some alone time to himself, "Anything else?"

Alice said, "This young man suddenly became centered around you, Carlisle. However, you became overprotective of this man, so much that, at one point, you kicked all of us out."

Edward said, "It almost sounds like you have a very close bond with this person, Carlisle."

Esme asked, "What's his name?"

At that, Alice frowned, and all she said was, "Pet..."

Carlisle's head snapped towards her, he forced himself to stay calm, no matter how much he so badly wanted his pet beside him, he said a bit too sharply, "Anything else?"

Alice said, "Carlisle, what I saw next... I kind of got a bad feeling about it, it's hard to explain... I'm not quite sure if you might not like it."

A frown was on his face, he made it seem like he was worried, of course the frown was just to cover up the joy he'd felt that someday, he would see his pet again.

He asked, "What is it, Alice?"

All she said was, "I saw Esme kill this person, something's not right here, I can feel it. Our lives are going to be different from now on, Carlisle, what are your thoughts on this..."

Carlisle felt like he was drowning in a pit of madness and lies, however, he only said, "Do you know why Esme would ever do that? I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere with this strange human..."

Alice said, "She went mad or something, I'm not sure, when you found out what she'd done..."

Carlisle's eyes widened, he suddenly understood the rest of her vision, all he said was, "Let's hope that it wouldn't come to that, shall we?"

Alice said, "Carlisle, we all know that you two are mates, but what about this human? What if he tries to come between you and Mum?"

Carlisle said, "I know that this human doesn't try that..."

He didn't want to finish his statement out loud or in his head, his phone suddenly went off, he quickly grabbed it, and answered, his voice smooth, "Hello, Dr. Cullen here."

Someone, a male, asked him, "Carlisle, is that you?"

Carlisle's eyes grew a little darker, and he said, almost going into a frenzy, "How did you...?"

The person on the other line said, his voice full of pleading, "Listen to me, Carlisle, I didn't mean any of it... I had no choice, I didn't want to do what I was forced to do, I didn't mean to-"

Carlisle cut him off, and he said, "I understand the reason, just calm down, don't worry about me, I'm safe. You, on the other hand, I'm worried about."

The person on the other line said, his voice in frantic waves, almost like he was begging Carlisle, "Please, Carlisle, please, just please don't-"

Carlisle cut him off, his voice firm but general, "Don't even say it. You should remember what happened that night, think back to that last night, the very last night. I know that you can do it, just calm down, everything's going to be fine, don't worry. Just know that I'm safe and glad to know that you've made it out alive."

However, in the background, Carlisle heard someone say, "Draco love, are you alright, your Mother and Father are worried about you."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed into slits, and he snarled, his voice cold and sharp, "Where are you?"

The male on the other line gasped, and he cried, his voice becoming more frantic then ever, "No Carli-"

He was cut off, Carlisle heard the female say on the other line, her voice sharp as knives, "You will never have him, bloodsucker. I know all about you and your kind, you're a demon from hell-"

Carlisle growled, ignoring the shocked and confused looks from everyone all around, "What have you done?"

The female only said, "Oh don't worry about him, he isn't going anywhere. He's been such a good pet-"

Carlisle snarled, seeing nothing but red in his eyes, "You wouldn't dare! Don't you-"

The female sneered, "He BELONGS to me! I'm the one who he's supposed to be with! If I can't have him, then no one, and I mean NO ONE, can have him!"

Carlisle snarled hatefully, "I don't care, I will hunt you down, and I will have you for a snack, do you hear me!?"

The female said, "Try me, Cullen..."

The male was back on the line again, only this time Carlisle said, his voice soft but also firm, "Where are you?"

The male whispered, his voice saddened and hurt, "The Manor. You know the laws, Carlisle, you... I don't want to let anything happen to you."

Carlisle said, his hands slowly unclenching, fearing for the man, "No, I have to make sure that you're safe, I can't bare it if something happens to you, you should know that. You haven't told anyone about it, have you?"

The male whimpered, Carlisle know that sound, he couldn't say it in front of his family, the next few seconds, he was in his office, door shut tight, he sat down at his desk, sighed, and said gently, his voice calm and like velvet, "Remember when we first met?"

The male said, "Yeah..."

Relief flowed threw Carlisle, he said under his breath, forgetting that his 'wife' and 'children' were in the same house as him, "Thank Marlin."

After a few moments, he said, "So you haven't told anyone about what you've found on your mission, remember that day?"

The male said, "No, I haven't... Glad that I was threaten in the first place, right?"

Carlisle forced back a snort, and he said, "Believe me, if I wasn't there, you may have just lived off of that threat."

The male said, "I actually did for a few days, not being with you was like getting hit with the Torture curse, which actually happened, you know."

Carlisle said, "What happened?"

Before he was about to say something, Carlisle heard Esme say from the hall, worried about her 'mate', "Carlisle, you're wanted at the hospital."

Carlisle said, "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm wanted at the local hospital."

The male chuckled softly, however, he said somewhat distantly, as if trying to recall something long ago lost and forgotten, "I remember those nights in that hospital, how you would just hold me, listening to my life story, and how, just before I went to sleep, you'd sing my soul to sleep with just my lullaby and a soft goodnight kiss to the cheek... Carlisle?"

Carlisle was about to be lost within those long ago memories, when he heard his 'mate' shout just outside the door of his office, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle whispered, "I have to go, don't worry about me."

The male said, "Awe, you have to go already? Not fair..."

Carlisle could actually see his adorable pout, he couldn't help but say lightly, a small smile on his lips, "I know that your pouting, young one..."

The male cried stubbornly, "Hey, that's so not fair! You mean..."

Carlisle sighed, got his things together, headed out of his office, ignoring Esme's furious glare about him ignoring her and the rest of their family, as he headed downstairs, he thought to Edward, 'I'll be home once this is cleared up'.

Once in his car, away from the house, he said, still on the phone, finally able to 'breath' once again, "Pet, are you alone?"

His pet, the male, said a moment later, "I love -"

The phone was cut off, Carlisle looked at his phone in confusion for only a second, when he glared angrily at it, hurt that he didn't get to hear those three wonderful words from his little pet, and he snarled at the phone, "Bloody stupid woman, you'll never have my pet."

Yet, he didn't know that the rest of the family will be getting a special guest soon.


	3. The Sudden Appearance

**3 The Sudden Appearace:**

Esme didn't think that her life couldn't get any better, she had a loving husband, eight wonderful teens, and a cute granddaughter. Nothing wasn't going to change her perfect life as a Cullen.

Nothing that is, but the sudden knock on the front door, everyone all stopped what they were all doing, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were all sitting in their room, Alice and Rosalie were figuring out what the next family trip would be, while Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of a game of chess. It wasn't like Jacob to knock, after all, the dog's family.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering just who else could be at the door other than the dog or Charlie, it wasn't quiet for not even five minutes when the second sharp rows of knocks began, until Esme finally got up to open it.

However, nothing could have prepared her for who was on their doorstep. Shifting lightly from one foot to the other, staring blankly at the ground, dressed in a black suit, with matching cloak and boots, was a pale, dirty blonde hair, young man, who looked up when Esme opened the door, Esme immediately took in the haunted and confused look from the man, his silver glazed eyes going slightly unfocused as he just looked at her, her motherly instincts kicked in at once, and she said, while leading him in the house, "Dear, come in, let's get you fixed up."

Once she had him laying on the couch, she asked him gently, "Young man, what is your name?"

However, the young man only said before drifting off to sleep, unaware of the lady's confused look, "Finally found you... my... love..."

Esme stared down at the young man, wondering what he just said, clearly he was just confused, muttering things that don't make sense, she said, keeping her voice low, "One of you, keep an eye on him, I'm going to call Carlisle."

Edward said, "Esme, don't, he's on his way from work."

She sighed, and said, "Good."

About twenty minutes later, they all heard a car pull up, a few moments later, the front door opened, and heard Carlisle say, "I'm home..."

Esme was about to say something, when Edward said, "We're in here, Carlisle!"

Carlisle could only make it up the first step, when he smelt the sweetest scent, he froze on the spot, not trusting himself to go up further, it took him a moment to realize that someone else was in the home, that's when he slowly crept up the stairs, his grip only tightened with each step he took as the scent grew stronger.

He didn't go in, knowing that he wouldn't last long, he stopped to peek into the living room, there on the couch, a young man was laying. From where he was, all he could make out was the pale haunted face, now peaceful as the young man slept on, his curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly crept in the room, but when he caught the dirty blonde hair, pale skin, black suit, cloak, and boots, that's when he fought the sudden urge to run over there, knowing just who the young man was, just by his scent.

Not wanting to arouse any suspicion from anyone, he forced himself to walk in, knowing that he had to keep in control of his thoughts and feelings from now on, he clenched his jaw, fighting a low growl, it took him a few moments to get in control, but when he did, Esme said, her voice worried, "Carlisle, he just showed up out of no where, the poor man was practically shifting from foot to foot... Oh; Carlisle, you should have seen him, it looked liked he was about to faint."

Alice said, "Carlisle, just before he drifted off to sleep, we all heard him say something..."

Carlisle calmly said as he walked over to the couch, not wanting to wake the young sleeping angle, "What was it?"

Esme said, "And I quote, 'Finally found you... my... love...' Carlisle, you don't think... this young man has anything to do with...?"

Carlisle stood near the couch, hands gently resting on the end, just looking down at the beautiful angle, he closed his eyes, deep in thought, however, he heard a scream, followed by his own voice shouting, "No, Draco!"

His eyes snapped open, and he said, his voice above a whisper, "No, of course not."

He was about to turn around, when the beautiful angle stirred, but didn't wake up, one of his pale hands landing softly on Carlisle's, gently squeezing a few moments later, Carlisle gently removed his hand from the young man, only to be frozen once more from the voice muttering sleepily, "Mmmmm... love you too, Carlie..."

Esme said, "Carlisle, do you know why he would say that, or what he's doing here?"

Carlisle shook his head, trying to get himself out of his flashbacks, he said, "For now, we'll just let him sleep, we'll take turns watching over him, Rose, I don't want to hear it. Is that clear?"

Rosalie huffed, but didn't say anything, Carlisle said while turning around to face his family, trying to not be oblivious to the fact that the human had shifted again, "Until we know more about him-"

Bella said, "Carlisle, look, he's waking up."

Carlisle moved so that he was in front of him, the man tried to sit up, but Carlisle said while firmly but gently pushing the man to lay back down, "Not so fast, you need lots of rest."

The man's silver eyes gazed up at Carlisle, however, it only took Carlisle a few seconds to notice the haunted look in them, he bit his lip, not wanting to sing the lullaby in front of the family, however, he also noticed that he had tears rolling down his face, Carlisle gently reached over to get a tissue, as his hand was about to pass the young man's face, the man reached up to place Carlisle's hand against his cheek. From the moment his hand rested on the newcomer's cheek, the newcomer gently wrapped both of his own hands around Carlisle's, braking down in front of Carlisle, not carrying about the others in the room, to him, it was only him and Carlisle, that was all that matter.

Carlisle moved to wrap an arm around the newcomer, not before saying softly, under his breath, "You all should go do something... I think he wants to be alone."

Everyone understood the humans' need for privacy, Esme said, "We'll be close if you need us."

Carlisle nodded, as soon as they were all out of the room, Carlisle pulled the young man onto his lap, fighting the urge to voice out his shock and concern for the male who now was clinging to him, not wanting to say anything at the moment.

It wasn't that long before the male did calm down enough to say something, he only clung even more to Carlisle as he nipped his ear, causing Carlisle to force himself to not lose it, and the male hissed in his ear, tightening his grip, silver eyes clouded with pleasure and desperation, "I've returned, I've returned back to you, please, just please, don't leave me."

Carlisle could feel himself slipping as the male began rubbing himself on him, his mind was about to leave him in a state of pleasure, having the male grinding on him, leaving his scent all over Carlisle, when suddenly he heard Esme say from the kitchen, her voice worried and confused, "Carlisle, do you know what's going on? Is he alright?"

Carlisle couldn't quiet respond right away, he'd have to get the male something to help him sleep, something that wouldn't have him revealing to everyone that the young male wasn't just some newcomer.

He made the male look at him, and he said softly, gently caressing his cheek, "Know that I will come back, you need lots of rest. Can you promise me that when I return, that you will at least get some sleep?"

The male said softly, his lips hovering mare inches from Carlisle's, "Only if you sing me to sleep... Please?"

Carlisle sighed, shook his head, and said with a smirk on his face, "Dammit, you just want me all to yourself, don't you?"

The sight of the vampire in front of him, suddenly made the male come hard right then and there, spilling all over Carlisle, they both looked down, the male pouted, and he said, "Not fair... I was just about to get started too..."

Carlisle moved out from under him, placing the male on the couch comfortably, knowing that he'd have a lot of explaining to do with him and his family, he sighed once more, and said, "Fine, I'll sing to you just this once, until you fall asleep, but you have to stay right here, don't go out of this room, alright?"

The male huffed, sighed, and said, "You mean, you should know that I'm not like Pot-"

Carlisle said somewhat bitterly, "Just stay right there. I'll be right back."

He'd left the male sitting on the couch, of course he knew the male, it just so happened to be his mate, Draco Malfoy.

He went into the kitchen, were he knew Esme was at, however, he muttered softly, "The rest of you, come down into the kitchen, family meeting. Emmett and Rosalie, you two better be down here in less than two seconds, or else I'm going up there and dragging you naked butts down here myself."

In less than two seconds, everyone was down in the kitchen, sitting at the table, when suddenly, Nessie flew from her spot next to Bella, and towards the front door.

A few moments later, Jacob showed up, and he asked, "Bella, who's the new victim?"

Everyone else snorted or chuckled, everyone that is, but Jasper, who looked at Carlisle in confusion, Edward, who caught Carlisle's train of thought, ' _Filthy mutt, Luc was right about them! Bloody hell, even the Dark Lord was right, even thought he gained every last blasting mutt on his side... I should have know!_ ', and Carlisle, who also had to his something else from everyone, and it was a big one too.

Not only was he mated to a dark wizard, but he also bore the Mark on his left arm.


	4. The Return

**4: The Return**

Carlisle said while trying not to get after Jacob for that statement, "The human's current state is not that bad, he just needs lots of sleep. Any questions?"

Jacob said, "Who is he? What is he doing here? Can you trust him with this sort of family?"

Carlisle said, "We don't know the human's name, that is clear. Nor do we know what or how he got here in the first place. I have no idea why we would have to keep this sort of family from him, I mean, if he had shown up out of nowhere, then he may want to meet you all, don't you all think so?"

Rosalie snapped, all of them unaware of Carlisle's dark look her way when she spoke, her tone sharp, "Why do we even have to get to know this human, anyway? I mean, from what we saw of him, not only is he just putting on a fucked up act, but he seems to know you for some strange reason."

Carlisle's fists clenched from under the table, it was clear that no one didn't want to get to know his mate, after getting calmed down, he finally said, his eyes darkening around the edges, clearly trying to stay in control of his angry emotions, "From what I can tell, if he knows that all we want to do is help, then maybe he'll open up to us."

Rosalie sneered, "But why should we have to meet this human? It's not like we have to make room for him, he's just a guest, a visitor! That's it!"

Carlisle said with controlled calmness, his façade slipping just a bit, "Rose, it is my job to help the injured, weather you like it or not, he's in bad shape, so it is my job to help him get better. You all should know that if someone were to show up here, then I take my job very seriously."

Esme said, "Rosalie, that's enough! Carlisle, what about the Volturi? Do they know anything about this human visiting us?"

Carlisle said while looking down, making sure that no one saw the angry look on his face, "I don't think that is necessary, at lease not until we know that he won't spread rumors about us around town... that's if he's from here. At lease, not now anyway."

Alice said a second later, "Carlisle-"

Just then, Marcus Volturi said from the doorway, making the entire coven of vampires and one wolf turn around to look at him, "Carlisle, may I please have a word with you and your unexpected guest?"

Carlisle said a moment later, after some quick thinking of course, "May I know what about?"

Marcus walked up to Carlisle, gave him a sharp look, and he said, his voice tinged with a knowing tone, "Isn't it quite understandable why he had shown up here in the first place, even after all this time. I mean, you both should know about your... loyalty-"

Carlisle straightened, he stood up, looked at Marcus, and said, "I should go and inform him of your arrival, assuming that you were the one who had indeed threatened him in the first place, should he have revealed the 'secret' to anyone?"

Marcus gave Esme a grave look, and he said while heading out of the room, his voice full of dread, "Yes, I had indeed informed him of what would happen. Not only that, but you should have known, from the very beginning, assuming that you were with the humans when he'd arrived?"

Carlisle made sure that his left arm was still covered, and said while leading Marcus into the living room, leaving the rest of his vampire crew in the kitchen, "It just so happened that when I had arrived back home, I had to keep in check, knowing that two of my coven members would have questioned not only him and how he knows about the 'secret', but also my... loyalties and backstory."

Marcus said, his voice smooth, "That must have been a challanage for you. Knowing what those two can easlie find out just be your thoughts and feelngs, of course. You haven't told them yet, have you?"

Carlisle said after a moment, "No, at least not dirrectly in front of them... Edward said that while they're with the humans, they're learning about some of the ancient stories surrounding the undead and their theroies. Especially the ones surrounding mating season..."

Marcus said, "Have they ever found out about the ledgend that surrounds mating season?"

Carlisle stopped in his tracks, and he said, his gold eyes darkening at the thought, "All they know is that the ledgend is about a vampire who isn't actually mated to another vampire... They don't know who they are, nor anything about the mysterious mate either... Marcus, about this year's Mating season-"

Marcus said, "That's what I'm going to talk to you about... This year's Mating season is not going to be like the others, nor is this year going to be different like any of the other years surrounding Mating season."

Carlisle said, "You don't think...?"

Marcus said, just before heading into the living room, where Draco was waiting, "This year's Mating season will be the year that our world will know that the ledgend is, in fact, true, and that one of our own is, in fact, really mated to another who isn't human or vampire."

Carlisle nodded, his thoughts drifting back to the beautiful angel in the living room, he said while going into the living room, with Marcus following, "Someone wants to speak with us..."

Draco got up, and asked, "Who is it?"

Carlisle said while wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, pulling his mate closer to him, soaking up the sweet scent that had plagued him for so many years after his mate had disappeared, "We should get going, if we want to talk..."

Marcus said while looking at Draco, who only nodded, "I assume that you had no problem at all getting away from your... current estate?"

Draco said wile leaning back into his vampire mate, "Of course, I had no problem. Not to mention, I know who you are, assuming that you're here for a talk with both of us?"

Marcus said, "That is correct, young man. However, due to your unexpected visit, we must talk somewhere more privet. Not only am I here to congradulate you both on what will become a great reunion, but I'm also here because, we have something's that we need to discuess... Something that's coming up-"

Draco blinked a few times, after some quick thinking, he couldn't help but grin, Carlisle, seeing the grin, couldn't help but groan, he hated when Draco had that grin on his face, Draco said while glancing at Carlisle, the grin getting bigger, "You know what that means, don't you?"

Carlisle bit his lip, pressing his nose to the back of Draco's neck, soaking up the scent, just to calm down from his urge to reclaim his mate, it took a few moments before he did answer, only he bit down on Draco's earlop, earning a sharp gasp from Draco, who could only hope that no one didn't know what was now going on in the living room, Carlisle smirked, and he whispered to his mate from behind, "You don't want to know the answer to that..."

Draco smirked, and said, pressing himself more closer to Carlisle, who drank up the scent like a drug, "This should be fun..."

Carlisle growled lightly, "You just may need a time-out, Mister..."

Draco turned around to face his vampire mate, wrapped his arms around his neck, kissed his jaw line, and said, the smirk still on his face, "Now, now, Carlisle, what did we talk about?"

Marcus cut in, his voice amused by the two, happy to know that they had finally returned back to each other after so many years a part, "Sorry to interrupt your little fun chat you two, but we really should get going."

He was rewarded with two short glares his way, he only said, trying to not make a fool of himself at how they both didn't want to be interrupted at all, "Carlisle, you should know that no one knows about the 'secret', as you should know too, young man."

Carlisle sighed, and said, his voice whispering in Draco's ear, sending Draco shivering out of pleasure, "You'll just have to wait a little longer..."

However, he pulled away, and said, with a curious note in his voice, "Marcus, do you know where would be the perfect place for such a talk?"

Draco, after recovering from getting his pleasurable emotions to calm down somewhat, said a moment later, "How about the Manor?"

Carlisle asked a moment later, beating Marcus a second too late, "As in... your place? Are you sure...?"

Draco said, reassuring Carlisle, "Yes, that's correct."

Carlisle said, looking over at Marcus, "Marcus, can we have a moment alone, please?"

Marcus said, "I agree with you, young man. However, Carlisle here seems to be concerned about something, I'll let you two talk for a few moments, don't worry about the others, in fact, all of them are doing something at the moment."

Once he was out, Draco, knowing that this was going to be a conversation that needed no ears hearing, quickly put up the strongest Silent Charm ever, after that was done, he said, walking over to the couch, and sitting down, "Carlisle, I know that you're worried, I understand that. If you think that-"

Carlisle gently cut him off, sitting down next to Draco, and he said, his voice taking on a nervous edge to it, "Dray, I'm not worried about any of that. It's... just... that I've never been in your world before. With the occasional summands from the Dark Lord, that's about it really."

Draco nodded, showing his mate that he understood, after a moment, he said, cuddling up next to his vampire mate, "Just don't show the Mark when out in public, Ministry officials will have you thrown in Azkaban faster then you can say vampires. When we get to the Manor, you and Marcus must stay hidden, no one doesn't know about us... Or about vampires..."

Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around his mate, "Of course, my little human."

Draco said, turning to face Carlisle, "Are you sure you'll be alright while at the Manor? I mean, I may have to keep you two hidden in my office, while I go do something to get-"

Carlisle said, cutting him off, "As long as I'm with you, and no one sees us, I'll be fine..."

Draco sighed, afraid that he'd have to reveal the fact that his parent had forced him to marry Pansy, not only that, but his parents had also made a deal with the undead, claiming that if he and Pansy were apart of the undead, then they'd have to mate with each other during Mating Season, the thought of mating with someone else suddenly made Draco uneasy, it put a led of dread down his back, he couldn't be forced into something like this, it would only end up in war, knowing that Carlisle would not stand for this fate to happen to him, he knew how protective Carlisle was and could be if he'd ever found out about the agreement and what was expected of him during Mating Season.

Carlisle would have gone on a war path to protect him, that was for sure.

However, Draco grinned, his hands found their favorite spot, in his mate's pants, Carlisle growled low, having his mate near was proving difficult to stay in control, thankfully Draco said, "We should get going, Marcus is probably waiting for us..."

Carlisle said, "Knowing Marcus... not to mention, we have a lot to work out and so forth..."

Draco nodded, Marcus said, looking at the two, "Shall we go, you two?"

They were about to head out, when they heard Esme say from behind, worry lacing her tone, "Carlisle, where are you going?"

Carlisle said, turning around to face the female vampire, hiding his annoyance for her and her tone, "Don't worry about it, we're just going to talk somewhere, that's all."

Esme gave him a questioning look, which lead to Draco having to let out a snort, and say to her, wrapping an arm around Carlisle's arm, "Look, Miss..."

Esme said, "Mrs. Cullen."

Draco frowned, wondering if his mate had done it, knowing the promise and the Vow that they both had done together was still intact with them both, but just choose to let it go for now, and he said, hiding his curiosity and confusion, "Right... Madem Cullen... look, we're just going to talk somewhere more sucluded, we don't want to be overheard from others. Don't worry about him or anything like that, alright. He'll be just fine, right Carlisle?"

Carlisle, having heard the lust at the end, forced himself to say, as calmly as he could, "Don't worry, alright Esme. It's just a simple talk, that's it."

Esme cried, frustrated that Carlisle wasn't telling any of them anything at the moment, "But Carlisle! Edward and Jasper are worried about you... I mean, you're not telling us what's going on."

Carlisle only said, "I'll deal with both of them when we get back..."

Draco couldn't help but giggle brightly, and said, turning to him mate, a lustfull glint in his gray eyes, "Don't you mean when _we_ get back..."

Carlisle just shook his head, and he said, "Let's just get going."

They were gone before anyone could say anything else to them, however, the remaining Cullens' could have swore that they all heard a '... my little human', just before their sire, their unexpected guest, and the Volturi leader had left.

~Malfoy Manor~

They found themselves in Draco's study at the Malfoy home, the moment they had arrived, Draco's 'special' wards, privacy charms, including shielding charms, all fell into place, these charms, spells, and wards would not only shield the vampires from view, but they were also designed to block out any and all nose from the room, which also included footsteps inside the office, shout there be and eavesdroppers outside the door.

Not long after his Father had died, Draco had pint up a series of 'special' charms, spells and other wards in and all around the Manor, he was so desperate and determined to keep everyone, including Pansy, the Ministry, and the Headmistress, from ever knowing anything about his vampire, the betrothed that had been set up for him and Pansy when they were just newborns, was practically pointless to either of them now, not that Carlisle had ever asked about that before, it would have killed him for sure, however, being in a realationship with one of the undead was forbidden all around the world, especially in the old wizarding families, Malfoy and Black included.

Being mated to a vampire was not only a crime in itself, but he would have brought the Malfoy family to ruins, for the entire family would have spent life in Azkaban for such a forbidden crime, not to mention, the Dark Lord would have had him pay the deadly price for such a forbidden realationship with the undead.

Draco said after a moment, making sure that the spells were now in place, "Now, Marcus, care to tell us what has brought this on?"

Marcus said, "Number one, now that you both have finally found each other after so many years apart, Carlisle, you have to find something to get your coven out and far away from Forks, Mating Season is upon us once more."

Draco asked, sitting behind his desk, "When is this year's Mating Season?"

Marcus said, "This year's Mating Season shall land on the day you to have met, this should be well spent, don't you think so too Carlisle?"

Carlisle said, "I think I know the perfect place for such a human..."

Draco couldn't help but grin, and say to his vampire, "Already planning, I see?"

Carlisle said, "Not to mention, this will be our first mating season together, in fact, my coven won't have to leave the house... this year."

Draco was about to say something, when Marcus said, "Which brings me to my second point, Draco, since it's Mating Season, you might want to take time off, being mated to one of us is one thing, but during Mating Season... it's best to leave it at that... for now, anyway."

Carlisle said, "Since Mating Season is coming up... Oh no; what am I going to tell my coven... especially-"

Marcus said, "We can't have that, now can we, Carlisle?"

Draco was about to say something, when Carlisle said, his eyes darkening again, "We should know what happens after Mating Season."

Draco's eyes widened, he gasped, and said, his voice laced with horror and fear, "Carlisle, the truth must stay hidden, you should know the price for such a bond like this..."

Carlisle asked, turning to Marcus with a raised eyebrow, "Marcus, do you think that it will even happen this year?"

Marcus said, "That is my last point, this year's Mating Season will be the year that our world shall know that the legend is in fact true, vampires from all over shall know that one of our own, is not mated to another."

Draco asked, "Will this also be known in my world as well?"

Marcus said, "Luckly for you, Draco, our laws don't apply to you in any way or form."

Carlisle saw the relief flash in his mate's silver eyes, he gave him a questioning look, Draco only shook his head, telling him later, Carlisle nodded, understanding the sudden need to talk with his mate.

Marcus saw the silent conversation between the two, he knew that they had lots to talk about, especially with Mating Season coming up, however, he only asked, "Is there a reason why you would ask such a question like that?"

Draco only said, his face downcast, "We only have so such time left..."

Carlisle asked, suddenly at his mate's side, "Before what, love?"

Just then, a knock sounded, and they all heard a female say from outside the door, "Dragon, are you in there, son?"

Draco said as he got up, "That must be Mother, she must have sent for her when I had fled..."

After a few moments, a second sharpe knock could be heard, and they all heard a male's cold voice snapped, "Draco!"

Draco suddenly stiffened, his face turned into a blank masked, and he hissed before heading to the door, his voice empty of all emotion, "Both of you, hide quickly... no one can't know that you are here."

Marcus said, "We'll be in the closet. Come along, Carlisle."

However, as Carlisle was about to follow the Volturi leader, Draco stopped him, and he whispered, his voice taking a sad note to it, "Please, will you stay with me?"

Carlisle's eyes darkened even more, his head found its way buried into his mate's pale neck, soaking up the sweet scent that was his mate, who moaned out loud, unable to help himself when around his vampire mate, "Mmm... Carlisle."

Carlisle growled low as he pulled away, not liking the fact that his mate suddenly had guests, and he said, his voice low, "You're no fun... brat."

Draco said as he went to the door, knowing that the people on the other side wouldn't like waiting, and just to prove his theory, his Father snapped darkly, "Draco!"

Draco said to his mate, "Cranky vampire... Carlisle?"

Carlisle hissed lightly, "Yes, love?"

Draco giggled, and he asked, "Did you forget to take your pills again?"

Carlisle growled gently at his mate's shaking form, trying to stifle his giggles, "Spoiled prat... I going to get you for that..."

Draco said, "Before or after the arrangement?"

It took only a minute before Draco understood just what he'd said, he gasped, suddenly realizing that Carlisle was in front of him, and he asked, his voice like steal, eyes hardened, "What arrangement?"

 _Great, now he's really going to go on a rampage. Why did you have to say it?_ Draco bit his lip, wondering if he should break the news to his mate, he couldn't handle it if Carlisle ever knew about the arrangement, not wanting to have his family punished for such a forbidden crime, he only said, trying to not go into much detail about the arrangement, not wanting to upset his mate, "It has been in the family for many years..."

Draco broke away from Carlisle, hoping that he could try and avoid the upcoming argument that was coming for sure, he only said before replacing the spells around the Manor, his voice quiet, "All I want is you... no one else."

Carlisle vanished from sight, but refused to leave the study, he had to find out more about this arrangement, however he had a bad feeling about the guests on the other side of the door, Draco quickly checked the office one more time, once it was clear, save for the vampires, he took a few dep breaths, suddenly wishing that this talk was over already.

Draco said before opening the door, "Just play it cool, Draco. Here it goes..."

He was shocked at the people who were on the other side, not only was it his wife, Pansy, but also his Mother, Father, and Auntie Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **For those of you who are reading this story, I have incorporated this important notice to those who are confused about this storyline and my plot.**

 **1:** Carlisle and Draco are mates, which ment that before Draco had to return home, both of them had kept their relationship a secret. Draco didn't want to disappoint his family, so he and Carlisle forged a link between each other, knowing that at some point, he had to do what was expected of him. Furthermore, the two had to be forced to move on, neither of them knowing when either would return. However, niether of them excepted time to move so quickly.

 **2:** Carlisle indeed has the Dark Mark, he had done it without the Dark Lord not knowing that he, himself, had given the Mark to one of the undead, which he, at one point, had manage to ask for immortality from. But, the Dark Lord dosen't know that. He simply believed that Carlisle was just another pureblood wizard. So, yes Carlisle dose have the Mark.

 **3:** Lucius, Bellatrix, and a few more of the Death Eaters had found a way to make it seem like they were dead, after Severus had brewed up a secret potion, the Dark Lord wanted his Inner Circle to all take the potion, however, the Dark Lord didn't take the potion, reasons unknown to everyone, yes, including me...

Hope that clears it all up for you all!


	6. The Arrangement

**5: The Arrangement**

~Malfoy Manor~

Lucius gave his offspring a heated glare, and he snarled coldly at his son, who had his mask firmly in place, hiding his shock, "Well, just don't stand there, let us in. We have things to discuss!"

Draco looked down as he moved aside to let them in, as they were making themselves comfortable, he quickly and quietly muttered low, "How is that possible?"

Once everyone was seated, Draco called, "Tipsy!"

A house-elf appeared a moment later, she bowed, and said, "Yes, Master?"

Draco said, "Bring us tea."

The small creature disappeared a moment later, once it was gone, Lucius slapped his son on the back of his head, startling the young man, he made him look at him, and he said, his voice full of disappointment, "You dare make us wait, Draco! What have I told you about not having others wait!?"

Draco stared blankly at his Father, his silver eyes boring into his Father's eyes, which were icy blue, all he said was, "Do not have others waiting, Father."

His Father snapped, "Exactly!"

Tipsy was back with tea, however, something was wrong, there were six tea cups instead of five, Lucius gave his son a questioning look, something which Draco could only hope that his mate wouldn't interfere, just before the small elf left, Draco spoke up, "Why is there six tea cups?"

Tipsy said, looking at the tray, "Master, there is six tea cups 'cause Tipsy sees six people, Master Sir."

Draco jumped up, whirled on the small elf, and snarled, "Why would there be six people in here?"

Tipsy said, "Tipsy sees six people in Master's office, Master."

Draco snapped, "There are only five people in here, Tipsy."

Before Tipsy could say anything, Draco snarled, "Go and punish yourself."

Tipsy said, "Yes, Master."

Once the little elf was gone, Lucius demanded sharply, "What is that elf talking about, Draco!?"

Draco turned his back on his parents, wife, and auntie, holding one of the tea cups filed with tea, he only said, his voice dangerously low, "Hide, I know you're still here..."

He felt his mate's shocked and confused glare on him, and he was the only one who heard him say, "I don't think so, Dray, even to this day, I STILL don't trust them! You should know that, unless you forgot... again?"

Draco took a deep breath, letting it out as slowly as he could, his only response was to take a drink from his tea cup, only to have the cup suddenly slip from his hands, and land at his feet with a loud clatter on the floor.

Draco's silver eyes flashed coldly before they hardened and narrowed into slits, he open his mouth to say, "Oh; no, now look at what you did, now my tea is ruined."

His mate's response, only to hear his mate hiss into his ear, "You forgot, didn't you?"

Draco simply murmured softly, "No, I didn't."

He clearly heard a growl, he stuck out his chin definitely, and snapped in a low voice, eyes still narrowed, "Fine, while you are going in the closet to hide, I still have to talk with my family."

He heard Carlisle grumbling about wanting to hear about this arrangement, he heard a door open, then close with a soft click, he wandlessly put up a silent charm around the closet, his parents would be vary disappointed if others, who weren't family, knew the truth about the Malfoy family.

He muttered softly, "It stays in the family... including my fate. I wished that you didn't have to find out like this... I'm sorry..."

He turned to face his family, blank mask firmly in place, in which Lucius said the moment he sat down, "Not all is lost, Draco, the Dark Lord has asked one of the undead to do the ceremony for us."

Draco straighten, so did Pansy, who took Draco's hand, after a moment, Draco asked his Father, trying to be oblivious to the closet door opening behind his Mother and Auntie's backs, "How, Father, is that possible? Has the Dark Lord finally found the key?"

Lucius said, "It is the only key to become immortal. However, the Malfoy family has agreed to take the first step into staying forever in power, the Dark Lord has trusted us to continue on his reign of purity within this world. We shall make sure that this world is pure once and for all. We will be honored and respected like Gods, we will forever stay in power. Nothing will stand in our way."

Draco nodded, he was the only one who heard a growl, however, his Father suddenly said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord has honored you to become the next ruler of this world. You shall take up the title with honor and pride to the Malfoy family. Both of you are going to be the most respected and most honorable above all else. Of course, you both should know what's coming up, don't you Draco?"

Draco said, hiding his horror at what was about to become one of the most horrifying task that he was about to do, "Of course, Father, how could we not miss Mating Season?"

Lucius said, all of them unaware that Draco had smuggled in two vampires, "That is correct, Draco. However, you both have been given the time off during this year's Mating Season, in which, you both will begin your transformation, then from there, you both shall mate with each other. Our world will finally know that the Malfoy family will forever be pure, we will no longer be surrounded by blood traitors, we will never have any ties with any sort of creatures, our blood will always be pure. We must never ever get involved with any other vampire, should we ever meet one. The Malfoy family will always be forever pure."

Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he stood up once more, fighting the urge to vomit his insides in front of his family and mate, however as he made his way to the window, he forced down the sickening feelings, not trusting himself to break down in front of his family, and so he whispered softly, "She's not my mate..."

However, out loud he said, unaware of his mate's hard stare his way when he said the next words, "Yes, Father, that is correct. I must agree with you, not that I wouldn't want any blood traitor or fitly Muggles ruining the Dark Lord's plan. A Malfoy always gets what he wants in the end..."

Carlisle's voice snapped at him, causing him to jump and recover quickly, "You're mine. MINE, I tell you!"

Draco sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer, he whispered to his mate, "I don't like it too, Carlie, but you just have to trust me on this one-"

Carlisle couldn't help but grab his mate's arm, and he growled low in his ear, almost going mad in the process, "I am not going to sit back and watch my MATE get turned and bond with someone else! I'll do it _myself_ if I have to!"

Draco, realizing what his mate was saying, quickly put up the most strongest illusion charm, hiding both of them from view, Carlisle appeared a moment later, and Draco soon whispered softly, his expression and eyes softened, knowing that his mate was the only person who could see the truth behind his blankness and cold eyes, "Carlie, I know that you don't like this, and I know that this is hard, I get that. However, you must understand that no one, not even the Dark Lord, knows about the bond, or about us... Do you understand, love? Please, I don't want to lose you... Not a second time..."

Carlisle said, his lips mere inches away from his mate's, "You're my mate, no one else. You should know that I'll do anything to protect you, I'll even lay my life down for you, but know this, Draco, you are my mate, and it is my job to take care of my mate. Got it?"

Draco couldn't help but sneak his way into his mate's arms, and say with a knowing look on his pale face, "I know you will, love. Just don't do anything reckless... I also know that you will make everything right again."

Carlisle drank up the scent that was his mate, Draco's hands found their way into his mate's hair, he was, all in all, shocked that Carlisle's hair still felt like he'd remembered it, fluffy, soft and silly.

Carlisle growled low, his eyes darkening even more as he leaned into his neck, "You don't smell right, love."

Draco said while cupping Carlisle's face into his hand, his tone soft as he spoke, "Someday, you will make everything right once more."

Draco soon found himself trapped in between the wall and his mate, who had both of his hands on either side of him, should he try to escape, he only said, smirking up at his vampire in amusement, "Someone's cranky today, aren't we?"

Carlisle growled, his eyes locked on the smirking human in front of him, "We should know how we could and will get... especially me when in this state of mind, now that you have returned back to me... You should know that you're making it hard for me to stay in control, now that you've finally returned back to me..."

Marcus said from no where, his voice light, "My, my, Carlisle, you two can't wait till Mating Season, now can you?"

Draco couldn't stop the giggles, once down, he said, "It may seem that someone may want to start early this year, isn't that right, Carlisle?"

Marcus suddenly said, "Draco, why don't you go and finish your talk with your family. Once done, we need to have a talk about Mating Season... and what works for you in this strange world."

Draco kissed his jaw, a moment later, he said to his mate, giving him a small pout, "Mother and Father won't be pleased to know that I am being held up by a vampire, let alone two of them."

Carlisle pouted and hissed as he moved away, "Fine."

Draco only said, "Don't worry, dear, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. Now I really should get back to Mother and Father, Marlin knows how long I've been keeping them waiting for so long, might as well start planning my own funeral if I'm able to survive."

Just then, Carlisle's phone went off, scowling as he got it out, and he snarled in a tone that made his mate's head snap up to look at him, confused, "What!?"

"Carlisle?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
